When an impact driver is utilized to drive fasteners, such as screws, into a workpiece, a large driving torque (e.g., approximately 500 inch-lbs) is generated in rapid cycles (e.g., approximately every 2 milliseconds). Due to the large driving torque and the rapid cycling, current tool bits (e.g., screwdriving bits) and/or bit holders often fail when used with impact drivers. This may be due to the fact that the tool bits and bit holders often have a lower torque rating (e.g., approximately 200 inch-lbs) than the torque rating of the impact driver. It would be desirable to have a tool bit or a holder for a screwdriving bit that can withstand the torque loading of an impact driver.